Katara vs Rain
Backgrounder (44).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Katara vs Rain idem.png|IdemSplix Description Avatar: the Last Airbender vs Mortal Kombat. Which controller of water can prove to be the best. Interlude Wiz: Water. Don't you wish you could use it for combat? Well these two do. Boomstick: Katara, water bender of the southern water tribe. Wiz: And Rain, former Prince of the Edenia realm. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. KataraCategory:What-If? Death Battles Wiz: Katara. Katara is a 14 year old girl born in the water tribe with her goofy brother Sokka. Boomstick: She was the first person in the southern tribe in years to be able to Waterbend. Wiz: Yes, Katara can water bend. Waterbending is an art where Katara can control water with her hands. Different movements create different shapes of water. Boomstick: Ya! She traveled to the different side of the WORLD to get trained by Master Pakku. Eventually, she became the strongest Waterbender in the world. Well, other than Avatar Aang, obviously. Wiz: Katara is also very gifted with Healing Abilities. When Aang accidentally burned her, she healed herself in a matter of half a minute'.'' '''Boomstick: Katara even knows Bloodbending. It's where Katara can even control the fluids of beings! It's crazy! Though she can only do it during a full moon. Plus, she is terrified of it, so she rarely does it anyways. Wiz: She can easily freeze the water she makes, being able to attack with ice shards. If she has enough water, she can make a huge surf too. Katara: I will never turn my back on people who need me! Rain Wiz: Rain is the Prince of Edenia. He was the son of Argus, but was banished from the Royal family and given to the Edenia military's general. Boomstick: Rain can control lightning and water, but mostly focuses on water. Wiz: Rain can even liquefy himself, being able to travel on the floor and to behind his opponent. This is known as Mystic Vapors. Boomstick: Water Bubble is a move where Rain throws a bright blue orb, which shatters as it hits. If it hits successfully, Rain will be able to move his opponent around for a short while. Wiz: Shocking Bolt is a move where Rain shoots bright blue/purple lighting bolts at his opponent. But like Pokémon, it has low accuracy. Boomstick: Aqua Splash is a move where Rain shoots steams of water at his opponent, hurting them and knocking them down. Wiz: Windy Feet is where Rain launches himself forward with a blast of water from behind himself, kicking his opponent in the chest with his feet. Rain: I am no friend of yours. I am Rain, Prince of Edenia. Fight! Katara is training in a field at midnight by a lake. Rain pops up behind her. Rain: Impressive. But you can't possibly beat the Prince of Edenia. Katara turned around. Katara: Hm? Just watch me try! Fight! Rain throws Water Bubble, but Katara Waterbends the water to block it. The orb shatters. Rain was now in control of the water. Katara: What? I can't control this water! Rain: Water Bubble does that. Rain hit Katara with the water, and she fell backwards. Katara got up. Rain used Windy Feet, but Katara grabbed water, froze it and threw shards at Rain. Rain fell back but quickly got up and used Shocking Bolt. Katara dodged and whacked Rain with water. Katara: Uhhh... I have to do this... Katara started Bloodbending Rain, who was smacking himself. Rain transformed into water and went behind Katara. Katara got confused. Rain popped up and kicked Katara. Rain Aqua Splash, which Katara manipulated and sent it back. Rain dodged. Katara put her hands on her chest and started healing herself, but Rain kicked her. When Katara stood up, Rain laughed and used Mystic Vapors. Katara followed his movements and picked him up with Waterbending. She froze him. Rain turned back frozen. Katara then got water and swept Rain's head off. KO! Katara went back to training p. Meanwhile, Rain unthawed headless. Conclusion Boomstick: Wait, what?! Wiz: Katara is known as the greatest Waterbender in the world, which is impressive on its own. Rain's attacks consisted mostly of water, which Katara could control. Boomstick: And, Katara has always been one to be focused. So she knew Rain's Mystic Vapors and stopped it. Rain was given the Royal treatment. Wiz: The winner is, Katara. Trivia * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's official 10th battle. Who Would You Be Rooting For? Katara Rain I Don't Know... Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Avatar vs. Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles